In Non-Patent Document 1, a technology of performing phase modulation of ultraviolet light (wavelength of 400 nm) on a Fourier plane by use of a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) mirror is described. This MEMS mirror used in Non-Patent Document 1 is capable of spatially phase-modulating light contained in a wavelength range of 200 nm or more and 900 nm or less.
Further, in Non-Patent Document 2, a technology of performing phase modulation of broadband light on a Fourier plane by use of a liquid crystal device which is capable of allowing transmission of light in a wavelength range including an ultraviolet region is described. This liquid crystal device used in Non-Patent Document 2 is capable of spatially phase-modulating light contained in a wavelength range of 260 nm or more and 1100 nm or less. In addition, the evaluation result of the liquid crystal itself used in Non-Patent Document 2 is described in Non-Patent Document 3.
Further, in Non-Patent Document 4, a technology of spatially phase-modulating light with a wavelength band of 350 nm is described. This phase modulation device used in Non-Patent Document 4 is thought of as a device having a fixed modulation pattern such as a diffractive optics element (DOE: Diffractive Optics Elements).
Further, in Non-Patent Document 5, a technology of performing wavelength conversion after phase modulation on a Fourier plane with the aim of control of a pulse waveform of ultraviolet laser light is described.